<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Gotta Get Myself Back Home (soon) by Signsofsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136698">I Gotta Get Myself Back Home (soon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam'>Signsofsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To the Rhythm of a Wild Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Week 2020, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby <i>knows</i> the Jeep. </p>
<p>He hasn’t seen it in years, since the night Buck took off, two days after graduation, after their fight about Buck’s mom. It had hurt, just a little, that Buck chose the woman who abandoned him over Bobby and Athena, over Bobby’s advice, but the farther from the fight they were, the more Bobby realized that he shouldn’t have tried to hold Buck from seeing her, that it just made everything worse. So bad he hasn’t heard from his son in nearly eight years, and now he’s staring wide-eyed at a Jeep he <i>knows</i>.</p>
<p>Oh, God.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh God.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To the Rhythm of a Wild Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Gotta Get Myself Back Home (soon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from <i>Everybody Lost Somebody</i> by Bleachers.</p>
<p>Prompt: "We can do this" + hurt</p>
<p>And we are hand-waving the medical stuff and the rescuing stuff because tbh, the extent of my knowledge? Television. So much television. Oh, and movies!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nearly eleven when the call comes in, a major traffic accident: a driver that had run a red light and t-boned another vehicle off an embankment. Not only is it dark, but it’s also pouring down rain, and Bobby knows this is going to be a nightmare of a call. </p>
<p>When they get to the scene, there’s a truck blocking two lanes of the highway, and the guardrail is twisted and broken, and there’s smoke rising from below it. Bobby gives quick orders for Hen to attend to the truck’s driver, for the rest of his team to start working on securing the scene, and he, Eddie, and Chim head towards the guardrail. </p>
<p>He hears Eddie suck in a breath when he looks over the embankment, and when he takes his own look, his breath catches.</p>
<p>Bobby <em> knows </em> the Jeep. </p>
<p>He hasn’t seen it in years, since the night Buck took off, two days after graduation, after their fight about Buck’s mom. It had hurt, just a little, that Buck chose the woman who abandoned him over Bobby and Athena, over Bobby’s advice, but the farther from the fight they were, the more Bobby realized that he shouldn’t have tried to hold Buck from seeing her, that it just made everything worse.</p>
<p>So bad he hasn’t heard from his son in nearly eight years, and now he’s staring wide-eyed at a Jeep he <em> knows. </em></p>
<p>Oh, God.</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh God. </em>
</p>
<p>He has to pull himself out of his worry, because he is the captain and he needs to act like it. “Okay, okay...Chim, you and I are going to head down there. Eddie, we’ve got to make sure the vehicle isn’t going to move any further, alright? This is just-this is a normal accident.”</p>
<p>Eddie nods at him, and Chim looks between them, eyes narrowing. “What don’t I know, Cap?”</p>
<p>“Chim, this is <em> Buck’s </em>jeep,” Bobby answers, and Chim’s eyes widen; he knows about Buck, not only from Bobby, but from Maddie, who’d come looking for her brother a few years ago, and instead found the pieces he’d left behind. He’d gone to her first after he’d sought out their mom and found that the woman still wanted nothing to do with him except his money, but she was with Doug and things were complicated and she’d pushed him away for his own good. When she finally escaped, she’d come to LA to find Evan gone.</p>
<p>The three of them make their way to the jeep, which is, thankfully, resting in a ditch and not likely to move anywhere else. It’s laying on the driver side, though, the passenger side dented where it was hit. “Eddie, go get the backboard and be ready for us when we extract him,” Bobby orders, and their rookie nods, heading back to the top.  </p>
<p>Buck is passed out, slumped against the driver side door, blood pooling around his head from where he seems to have hit the partially opened driver side window. “Pulse is good, Cap; breathing’s strong, too,” Chim reports, and Bobby lets out a relieved breath. “His arm is trapped, though-” Buck jerks under Chim’s touch, and he moans, and Chim glances up to Bobby as Buck’s eyes open, hazy and unfocused.</p>
<p>“Hey, Buckaroo. Open your eyes; you’re doing great,” Bobby murmurs, running a hand softly through Buck’s hair, trying to reassure the man and checking the wound. Buck blinks up at him, and Bobby smiles. “Hey, bud, hey. Keep those eyes on me, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Bob...bobby,” Buck whimpers, and Bobby nods, squeezing Buck’s free forearm. “I was-I was coming home. If...if you still wanted me. What-”</p>
<p>“There was an accident, and you’re hurt, but we’re going to get you out of here, okay? Chim here is going to stay with you. We’ve got to get your arm free, and then we’ll get you out.”</p>
<p>“I’m...I’m sorry. I’m...Bobby-” He tries to move, but cries out when it jostles his trapped arm. “It hurts, Bobby.”</p>
<p>“We need you to stay still as you can, kid,” Chim says. “Looks like he had his window at least part way down when he was hit; his hand’s trapped under the frame. We lift it and we should be able to get it out; he doesn’t seem to be pinned anywhere else.”</p>
<p>Bobby nods, climbing out of the Jeep. He calls for Eddie and a couple more of his crew. Chim stays in the vehicle with Buck while he positions his guys where he needs them. The rain is still coming down, heavier now, and lightning is streaking across the sky. “Okay, we’re going to lift on my count. One...two...lift!” They pull, and the vehicle groans, but doesn’t seem to budge, but Buck is absolutely <em> screaming </em> inside. They let go, and Bobby winces as he hears Chim try to placate Buck. “One more time. Everybody give it everything they can; <b>we can do this</b>! One...two... <b> <em>LIFT</em> </b>!”</p>
<p>This time, it moves, just a few inches, enough for Chim to get Buck’s hand out, back through the window, wrapping the sluggishly bleeding cut from the broken glass before setting his arm in a splint. From there it’s a blur-getting Buck out of the vehicle and into the ambulance, Chim muttering his revelation to Hen, who glances from their patient to Bobby. “Cap, maybe-” she starts, but Bobby shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I’ll get the truck back to the station and then come to you. Keep him safe for me, guys,” he says, shutting the ambulance door, and with a shaky breath, he and Eddie turn back to finish up on scene.</p>
<p>--//--//--</p>
<p>Everything hurts.</p>
<p>It’s the first thought that rushes to Buck as he blinks awake: that everything hurts, and what is that incessant noise? His world is a haze that is slowly focusing, though everything’s still a little muddled-<em>what happened?-</em>until he realizes that he’s definitely in the hospital, the noise is the machine beside him, and the pain is radiating from his left hand, but he’s too sore to turn his head to look at it.</p>
<p>“See you finally decided to wake up, Buckaroo.”</p>
<p>He’d know that voice in his sleep.</p>
<p>“Bobby,” he manages to croak out, and he feels…it’s Bobby, running his hand through his hair and he made it back home to his <em> family </em> and what….what happened?</p>
<p>“There was a car accident, Buck. You’ve got a pretty bad concussion, so you’re a little out of sorts right now, but I’m here with you, okay? It’ll get better.”</p>
<p>“I...I left.” His face scrunches, trying to remember why he was here, but- “I don’t...I came back?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Buck, you came back. Everything’s going to be fine; we’re all here with you.”</p>
<p>“I’m...I’m sorry I left,” he whispers. “I...I abandoned you. You took care...care of me, and I just...I left.”</p>
<p>Bobby shakes his head, leaning down to kiss Buck’s forehead. “Evan, you came back. We have a lot to work through, yes, and we’ll have to talk, because we both said some things a long time ago that have clearly stuck with you, but honestly, bud? You’re here, and you’re alive, and that’s all that matters to me right now.”</p>
<p>“Everything hurts.” Buck feels like he’s crying, and maybe he is, but it’s the truth and he knows Bobby will try to make it better. And he does, calling the nurse, getting him another round of painkillers, squeezing his hand and carding his fingers through Buck’s hair like he used to when Buck was sick. </p>
<p>It’s comforting, a small semblance of normal in the chaos that’s been his life for the past seven years, and though there is a long way to go, Buck’s world tilts back to right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you in advance for the kudos/comments! Tomorrow, we return to the <i>I Hate Accidents</i> series with what is probably my favorite of my fics for this week. Anyway, hope you're all doing fabulously! If you want, you can find me <a href="https://signsofsam.tumblr.com/">here</a> on tumblr, and I'll see you tomorrow for day 4!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>